redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
It's A Wonderful Red Green Christmas
This article is about the episode. For the episode, see A Very Merry Red Green Christmas. Red and the gang celebrate Christmas in that ol' Possum Lodge way. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , Segments: The Possum Lodge Word Game, Christmas Is..., If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying, Lodge Members On Christmas, The Experts, Handyman Corner, Red's Sage Advice, Adventures With Bill DVD: The Red Green Show – 1998 Season Transcript {A message reads, "With thanks to CBC North and the people of Yellowknife, NWT". Then the camera fades in on Red, dressed in a jacket, snow boots and wearing skunk-pelt mittens and holding a huge bundle of Christmas-themed lawn ornaments in his arms.} RED GREEN: You know, every year, I– I put these decorations out on the lawn at Christmas. This time, I thought I'd be a little more ambitious! {Red walks a few more inches carrying the huge load of Christmas decorations, but suddenly, he slips and falls down. The ornaments all come crashing down on top of him.} Intro {The Lodge is decorated for Christmas.} HAROLD GREEN: "It's a Wonderful Red Green Christmas!" And now, here he is, of course, it's the guy who comes up your roof, my uncle, your hero, Red Green! {Red enters the Lodge, wearing a jacket. He waves to the audience, who cheers.} HAROLD GREEN: All right! That's good! RED GREEN: Thank you very, very much. Appreciate it, in all the best of the holiday season, to each and every one of you. This is our very first Christmas special. I'd like to apologize, first of all, for being so crass as to take advantage of the whole Christmas thing, and I'd also like to apologize for taking so darn long to think of it. HAROLD GREEN: You know, Uncle Red, I don't think you have to apologize for being insensitive. People have come to expect that of you by now. RED GREEN: {pointing out Harold} I'm sure you know my nephew, Harold, or as his parents call him, the Ghost of Christmas Past. HAROLD GREEN: {laughs} I just think it's so cool we're getting like a Christmas special! It's so cool! Not a lot of outdoor shows get Christmas specials. RED GREEN: No, that's right, no. You know, the sports network did a couple: trolling for presents. And the other one was "Frosty the Cold One". HAROLD GREEN: Well, we're not here to talk about other people's mistakes, we've got lots of our own to show! RED GREEN: That's right, so you just sit back and lower your standards. You'll have a happier Christmas, and it'll make this a better show! The Possum Lodge Word Game Christmas Is... If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying Christmas Is... 2 Harold On Christmas Arnie On Christmas The Experts Christmas Is... 3 Red On Christmas Red and Harold On Christmas Harold On Christmas 2 Handyman Corner Ranger Gord On Christmas Red's Sage Advice If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying 2 Christmas Is... 4 Ranger Gord On Christmas 2 The Experts 2 Christmas Is... 5 Winston On Christmas Adventures With Bill Mike On Christmas Christmas Is... 6 If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying 3 Red's Handyman Tips Red and Harold On Christmas 2 Dalton and Gord On Christmas Christmas Is... 7 Outro Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first hour-long Red Green special that is not a clip show. *On the 1998 Season DVD, this episode was severely edited. The only segments that were featured were: **The Possum Lodge Word Game **If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying (with Hap and Edgar) **Arnie's song **Handyman Corner **Red's Sage Advice **Harold and then Red making Christmas advent calendars out of chains **Adventures With Bill *This episode marks the first one since The Schoolhouse Project where two Lodge members (other than Red and Harold) have appeared in a "The Experts" segment. Real-World References *The title of this episode is likely based on the 1946 film It's a Wonderful Life, whose story takes place during the Christmas season. Fast Forward *Another Christmas special, A Very Merry Red Green Christmas, would be released in 2000.